Forever yours xxx
by Hanan Salvatore xxx
Summary: this is a bamon story please read it and give it a go... xxx   how will bonnie be damons 4ever... find out here on fanfiction. please read i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to all, this is a Bamon story, pretty please read it and give it a go, and please review it and tell me what you think about it. This story is originally mine.**

**Authors note: This is a Damon and Bonnie story (Bamon)**

**Just to say only the names of vampire diaries are used, this story is not in relation to the books or the episodes.**

**Special thanks to 'x-Cinthia', 'thesocialriotmachine', 'samar' and 'rdx4life' for the inspiration given to me to write this story.**

**And special thanks to all of you that are reading this story, hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Here's Chapter one!**

_Chapter 01: Ordinary Saturday night_

**Sometimes, no matter how much faith we have, we lose people. But you never forget them. And sometimes, it's those memories that give us the strength to go on.**

**There were reasons we met, reasons for the good times and reasons for the bad times, and most importantly a reason to end. We have more to learn, more to experience and more loving to do in this lifetime.**

It was an ordinary Saturday night when me and my girls Elena and Meredith were going to a club.

"Hurry up" I grabbed my best friends hand as I pulled her along with me.

"Meredith is going to kill us," she muttered breathlessly, trying to keep her pace with mine. "We are an hour and a half late"

"Stop muttering Elena and hurry up"

After a while, around ten minutes the club was now in our sight.

We were now in front of the club, we stood there for about 10 seconds sighing in relief.

"AHHHHHHHH" Me and Elena scream in horror as Meredith popped in our sights.

"I'm going to kill you" I said trembling on my way.

Moments later

It was now 12 o'clock midnight and I had to go home ASAP or my mum will go nuts about me, she thinks I'm too young to go to the club and come back home late, I am seventeen anyways. It was only me and my mum living together, my dad past away 2 years ago and I am the only child. My Grandparents/family live 12 hours away from us.

12:10 midnight and I will need another half an hour walk, I have to take a short cut.

12:15 sharp and I just remembered about this alley that leads to my house. I needed to take it.

I was now taking the alley way, when a bunch of guys around 19 years old approached. There were all dressed in black suits, I have to admit, I WAS SCARED.

*whistle*

_Oh my god did the guy at the back of the gang just whistle at me, no its not me, but wait I'm the only one here apart from the bunch of guys getting closer to me. _

"Hey sexy" on of the guys in the gang called out.

I bit my lips and decided to ignore the guys getting closer.

_I had no idea what to do, should I make a run or should I walk with my eyes closed asking god to help me. I was really stressed I didn't know what to do. _

There were all checking me out head to toe. *****

I flinched my auburn hair in embarrassment

"Oi Damon Boss, what have we got here" the guy on Damon's right said while winking at me.

"She's probably a lost puppy that needs help" the guy on Damon's left said loudly, while checking me out.

"Oi Stefan, don't be mean" Damon replied while smirking at me. "See you next time miss mini dress"

"The names Bonnie" I said in anger, I had no idea why I just told them my name, it just slipped out of my mouth. It was probably because I hated the fact I was called "miss mini dress". This was one of the biggest mistakes I have done in my life and plus why did he say see you next time. _I'm really confused!_

As I left the alley I heard them all burst out laughing but I didn't care I was just relieved nothing bad happened in the alley.

Next day

"Morning Bonnie" my mum said while taking the sheets of me.

I had to admit I was really tired and I wasn't bothered getting up, but I had to because I just got accepted to work part time in this bakery/cafe shop 10 minutes away from my house, and today I'm training.

I have been now training for 3 hours and it was time to have a break. But just as I was going to sit down and enjoy my luxurious cup of coffee and my piece of cake, Damon walked in the store.

Preview for chapter two

_*I don't know why but I liked Damon. He was so good looking. I loved everything about him. I adored him. He was my very own... prince. _

_*I'm not sure if I noticed or not but I was starring at him. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's an update, sorry if I took long to update, pretty please review and tell me what you guys think. sorry but chapter 2 didn't have the preview from chapter 1 but it will be in the story**

**Hope you like it.**

**Here's chapter two.**

_Chapter 02: At the Bakery/café sitting in front of Damon_

There I was sitting down enjoying my cup of coffee and my piece of cake when someone just tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Bonnie, we meet again."

"Oh, hi Damon" I said as I went as red as a tomato.

"Do you mind if I sit down next to you because there are no other spots you know" Damon said as he smiled at me.

_Oh My God, was he just talking to me, not only that but is he asking to sit next to me. My heart was beating faster and faster by the minute._

"Umm, hellooo! Bonnie" Damon said trying to match he's eyes to where I was starring at.

"Ohh hi, yeh you could sit"

_I was so embarrassed, what is he thinking right now. Does he think of me as Bonnie in wonderland, day dreaming all the time._

"Umm, your still day dreaming you know" Damon said still trying to match he's eyes to were I was looking.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" I said as I shock my head.

"About me?" Damon said as he sat down.

"NOOOOO" I said not even noticing my loud voice.

_I swear after he said "about me" I saw a little smirk on his face and it looked like he's was about to giggle but it was amazing how he kept a straight face._

_He was probably used to keep a straight face or something._

"Oi, um, sorry about the other night if I scared you or something, me and my friends were drunk, so yeh".

"Oh yeh, its alright" I said as I took a sip out of my coffee and a bite out of my cake

"Oi, Bonnie I'm having a party at my house this Saturday at 7pm till late, you can come if you want to and you can bring your friends"

_Woop woop, oh my god he just asked me to go to HIS house, to HIS party, I'm definitely going_

"Yeh sure, I will bring my friends Elena and Meredith as well".

"Just a sec" Damon said as he pick up his phone. "Yeh yeh, alright I'm coming".

"Got to go Bonnie, see you this Saturday.

"Yeh, I will see you this Saturday". I said as I waved my hand.

_He smiled and left. _

I quickly took 1 quick sip of my coffee and a bite of my cake and boosted out of the store.

I was running to Elena's house remembering that Meredith was going to be there for lunch. As I was running I tripped over a rock, I was going to go head first to the floor, but no I feel in **_someone's hands_**…..

**Very special thanks to the best betas in the world, Cindy and Samar.**

**Thanks xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for liking my story, if you have any questions or if you are confused tell me in your review. Xx**

**Please review :)**

**Here's chapter 3 **

**Watch out**

_Chapter 03: Eyes closed in someone's hands…. But who?_

There I was eyes closed, scared, unprepared in someone's hands not even knowing who it was.

I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was.

It was… Damon

"Oh….Damon...Hi" I said as I struggled to get out of his hands.

He leaned down close to my face_. I thought we were going to kiss. But no…._

_He whispered in my ear_

"Are you alright Bonnie"

"Yeh, I'm alright, I was just going to Elena's house". I said as he put me down.

"Do you want me to give you a lift" Damon said as he smiled at me.

"Yeh, if you don't mind"

_I had to admit I was embarrassed._

_Damon leaded me to his car…. I turned around to notice seeing a yellow/black Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 , latest model._

_Oh my god… Damon was filthy rich._

_As I reached the car, Damon open the door. I sat inside, it was luxury._

_I was surprised when Damon was driving on the speed limit. It was probably because of my safety or something.._

_I showed Damon the way to Elena's house._

It took us ten minutes to get to Elena's house. The car was silent the whole way.

As we reached to Elena's house I noticed Elena peek out of the window.

Elena and Meredith peeking out of the window

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" Elena said to Meredith while peeking out of the window

"He is fucking sexy even his car" Meredith said while winking at Elena.

"Is that Bonnie with that sexy man" Elena and Meredith said at the same time then busted out laughing.

Back to Bonnie coming out of the car

Damon opened the door as I got out of the car. I quickly spotted Elena and Meredith at the front door walking up to me.

_I was embarrassed, what are Elena and Meredith thinking of me right now, there probably wondering who is that sexy guy who dropped me off in that hot damn car. _

"Later Bonnie, I will see you this Saturday with Elena and Meredith" Damon said as he smiled and left", but before Damon left he gave me a piece of paper telling me the address to his house for the party.

"Who the Fuck was that, he is so god damn hot, even his car" Elena said as she watched Damon's car drive off.

"He's name is Damon, and guess what girls"

"What" Elena and Meredith said at the same time.

"We all are invited to his party this weekend"

"Oi Bonnie, how did use to get to know each other" Meredith asked looking so curious.

"I will tell both of use girls inside" I said as I walked inside

Next day

It was 10 am on a Friday morning and I just woke up, then I realised I was sleeping at Elena's house. I was in the middle Elena was on my right and Meredith was on my left. As I sat up I smacked both of them on there buts and jump off just in case they were going to hit me back.

Luckily they both woke up not even realising what I down.

"Wake up lazy buts we have got shopping to do, tomorrows Saturday and don't forget Damon's party".

_It was funny how as soon as I mentioned Damon's name they both got up and got ready_

5 pm Friday night 

Me, Elena and Meredith have been shopping for 6 hours now. And I had to admit I was really tired.

Me and Meredith both went back home planning that we were all going to me at my house tomorrow night.

Next night

I wore my black mini dress I bought yesterday with my red glossy shoes. I quickly put on some make-up, fixed my hair and grabbed my little black bag.

Elena wore a dress which was short, light and blue, which suited her eyes.

Meredith had a short, bright red dress which suited her pretty well.

It didn't take long to get to Damon's house it only took us about half an hour. Me and the girls took a taxi there.

As we got out of the car I saw Damon's house. It was humongous,_ I knew it he was filthy rich_.

As we stepped inside I noticed Damon, he was walking my way. Then I noticed a group of guys next to him_….. They looked very familiar. They were his friends I saw in the alley but not all of them the others were making out with these girls.. _

_Preview chapter 4_

_*My heart just kept beating faster every minute, and I would blush more every second. __Then we went to dance._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter xx don't forget to review :)**

**Very special thanks to Maria for inspiring me in this chapter. **

**Thanx :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review :) and tell me what you think about it :)**

**Here's chapter 4**

_It takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them and a lifetime to forget them._

_Chapter 04:And we Danced _

"Hey Bonnie, you're here" Damon said as he smiled at me.

At the corner of my eye I saw Elena leave with Stefan and Meredith left with Sage.

They probably went to dance or something.

It was just me and Damon together.. In the party.

"Hi, Damon" I said as I smiled back.

"Um, Bonnie, you look good today". Damon said as looked me in the eye and smiled.

_(As soon as Damon said I looked good a romantic song played.)_

"Do you want to dance"

_Oh my god was Damon asking me to dance._

"Yeh, sure" I replied nervously

_My heart just kept beating faster every minute, and I would blush more every second._

_Then we went to dance._

_Damon's two hands were placed on my hip, and my two hands were placed on his neck and we were moving slowly side to side._

_We were both looking at each others eyes hoping this moment will never end. *-*-*-*-*_

_The song finished and a hip hop song came on._

_We both let go… just like every one else._

"Come on Bonnie, lets get a drink" Elena said as she held my hand and pulled me away.

_I quickly took I last glance at Damon… then turned back around. _

_It was so obvious what Elena wanted to tell me. _

"Guess what Bonnie" Elena said so excited.

"I know what you want to tell me, your going to say you made out with Stefan and Meredith made out with Sage" I said as I took the smile of her face -_-

"What ever Bonnie" Elena said as she went to buy a drink and then she giggled on her way.

Elena came back with three drinks because she noticed Meredith sat down next to me as she went to buy.

Five hours later

Elena just left with Stefan and Meredith just left with Sage. _I didn't mind any ways. _

There was hardly anyone left in the party

I was bored and I decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

As I went outside I saw Damon siting on the bench, I decided to go and sit next to him.

"Hey Damon" I said as I sat next to him

"Oh, Hey Bonnie" Damon said as he smiled.

"Can I show you something beautiful"

"Yeh sure" I said as I followed him.

As I went around the corner…..

Damon was putting on his helmet then passed one to me. I froze when I saw a black-coloured Ducati (Motorbike). _I knew it. Damon was filthy rich (I always have to keep reminding myself)_

Is this yours?" I said in amazement as I gazed at the motorbike.

"Dahhhhhhhhh Hope on" Damon said as he giggled.

I sat behind Damon and wrapped my arms around his abbs.

It only took us ten minutes to get there.

On the way to where Damon was taking me, Damon explained that, when I saw him the first time and his friends called him boss. It was just a school GANG! Nothing serious. I got so relieved.

And there I was laying down next to Damon watching the beautiful stars above. One arm of Damon's was around me, I felt so comfortable. We were in _Lakeside (romantic place to be at night). I don't know why Damon brought me here but I love it. It was so beautiful and romantic. _

_Preview chapter 5_

"You know what Bonnie, you're the first girl I actually loved from inside of my heart"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think about it :)**

**And tell me I your review if they should kiss in chapter 5**

**Lots of love xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanx for all the reviews, this is a really important chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Here's chapter 5 :)**

_Chapter 05: why….why did Damon get shot_

_I loved lakeside, I loved every bit of it._

_I don't know how long we have been here but me and Damon we just looking at each other. *-*-*-*-*-*_

I woke up the next day noticing Damon's arms around me and my head on his chest. I quickly glanced at my watch and noticed it was 11:15 am.

"Damon, wake-up" I said as I shook him.

"Oh, hey beautiful" Damon said as he smiled at me.

I smiled back, then we both sat up glancing at each other. Then Damon's hand went through my hair he then glanced at me then Damon said

"You know what Bonnie, you're the first girl I actually loved from inside of my heart"

_I felt my heart beat so fast when Damon said that_

"I feel the same way about you Damon"

Damon's hand went through my hair and my hands wrapped around his neck. We went so close, our lips were cm's apart.

****BAM** **

OH MY GOD

It was a bullet shot, who shoot it.

I don't know who shot the bullet but when the bullet landed in Damon's chest I saw him look back. He probably saw who shot the bullet.

"OH MY GOD Damon, who shoot you in the chest, are you alright hunnie" I said not even noticing myself screaming.

I quickly took out my cell phone so I can dial the ambulance but SHIT my cell phone was dead.

"FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT" I kept repeating that in my mind the whole time.

I quickly took Damon's phone out of his pocket. And called the ambulance.

"Its alright hunnie, I'm here, I'm next to you, the ambulance will be here any minute, please stay with me Damon, don't leave me" I said as I was crying an ocean.

Damon there's something you need to know,

When I first saw you, I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you, I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you.

So please stay with me.

The ambulance was here now, I hoped on the ambulance holding hands with Damon the whole time.

"Bo…..nn..ie" Damon said hardly being able to talk.

"its alright Damon I'm here, I'm with you" I said as I cried

"Bo…..nn..ie, plea..se don't cr..y, I don't wa..nt to g...o seeing you crying, I will be al...right. Bonn...ie I love you" Damon said hardly talking.

Damon went unconscious, I was so scared of loosing him.

We now arrived at the hospital, Damon went to the operation room straight away. They made me stay outside.

I was sitting down outside praying the whole time.

I was so tired that I feel asleep in the hospital outside of the operation room on the chair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream so loud as I woke up form my nightmare.

The moment between me and Damon, and the bullet shoot kept repeating in my mind.

"Are you alright Bonnie" Stefan said as he tapped my shoulder

Stefan was standing in front of me and Sage was there with him. Elena and Meredith were home safe.

The doctor just came out of the operation room and said he's alright to visit.

I quickly jumped up and walked in the room, Stefan and Sage followed me.

I sat there next to Damon holding his hands.

Damon woke up still hurt.

"Damon are you alright" I said as I was going to cry.

Damon moved his hand slowly and with one finger he wiped my one teardrop that rolled down my cheek.

"Who done this to you Damon, who shot the bullet, I saw you look back" I said looking so curious.

_Preview chapter 6_

The person who shot me was…

**How was the chapter don't forget to REVIEW :) sorry because they didn't kiss. He he, they will eventually maybe in chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 06: Damon look at me… who shot you_

**x-Cinthia - love you too xx my bestie who inspires me..**

**You know who I am- thank you. Glad you enjoyed my story :)**

**Rdx4life- thank you for enjoying it :) here's more**

**Hahahahahahah- glad you enjoyed it :) have fun writing your story :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews :) hope you love this chapter ;) I'm so sorry for the late update I had so many exams, hopefully the next chapters will be updated soon. **

**Please note that all the words written in * this * are either actions or sounds**

**Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**Here's chapter 6 :) **

I sat there next to Damon holding his hands.

Damon woke up still hurt from the bullet shot.

"Damon are you alright" I said as I was going to cry.

Damon moved his hand slowly and with one finger he wiped my one teardrop that rolled down my cheek.

"Who done this to you Damon, who shot the bullet, I saw you look back"

"The person who shoot me was….Katherine"

I shook my head, not sure how to respond.

"Who….who's Katherine."

Damon was silent for a moment, but when he finally said something, his voice was flat and annoyed by the fact that Katherine shoot him.

"Katherine is this girl I knew since I was small, we went to the same primary school as well as the same high school.

In high school she was the most popular girl and she was also a model, I still remember her asking me out before we graduated, and I obviously went out with her because she was so beautiful"

"WHAT….DID….WHY." *I said with a face like this * **:0 ***

I didn't even know what to say.

Damon rolled his eyes at my reaction and then spoke with a cheeky look like some 5 year old boy who won a bag of jellybeans by cheating.

"I'm only joking, I didn't go out with her but when I rejected her in front of everyone she got really pissed and angry since then I never saw her until she shot me yesterday."

*knock knock knock*

"Oh..hey Stefan and Sage, I was just leaving, use can have some time alone with Damon if use want"

"Yeah… sure " Stefan and Sage said this at the same time then both turned to each other and gave each other a smirk.

"Umm… Damon I'm going to leave now, I need to check up on my mum, she's probably worried I did not return home last night."

"Yeah sure… would you like Stefan or Sage to give you a ride home."

"Nah I'm alright" I said as I leaned down and kissed Damon on the lips. Our lips just slightly touched then I headed for the door.

As soon as I left the hospital my phone rang

*Bring bring….. Bring bring*

It was a private/unknown number but I answered anyway.

"Hello... um who's this"

"This is Katherine… am I talking to Bonnie"

"Yeh… its Bonnie, are you the one who shot Damon, my BOYFRIEND"

"I will take about it later, ok Bonnie. I want you to meet me in the alley, down your road, tonight. And don't bring anyone especially Damon, you better be there. ok"

*Beep...Beep*

Before I said anything, I noticed that Katherine just shut the phone in my face.

"Ahhhrgh" I groaned in anger.

*Bring Bring….. Bring Bring*

"Arghh what do you want now Katherine"

"Who's Katherine.. Um Bonnie, its me Elena"

"Ohh hey Elena, I thought you were some one else, anyways what's wrong"

"Ohh ok, come over now.. Me and Meredith want to have a girls talk with you"

"Ok, I'm on my way"

_Preview chapter 7_

I don't know why but I was stupid enough to go to the alley and meet Katherine.

**How was the chapter don't forget to REVIEW :) please tell me everything on your head.**


End file.
